A Kryptonian Lawyer
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Kara Zor-El is the adopted sister of Mike Ross, Kara/Kayla grew up on earth after being in the Phantom Zone for over twenty years after Krypton was destroyed. When she is hired as Harvey Spectre's associate, she has to chose to defend people as both a lawyer and a hero or chose one of them. But when Harvey is endangered, will that reveal Kara's feelings to him and the firm?


**Kryptonian Lawyer**

My name is Kara Zor-El. Twenty-four years ago, my planet, Krypton, was in serious peril. My cousin, Kal El, was sent to a planet called Earth for his protection. You may know _his_ story, but you don't know mine. I was sent to protect him "your pod's co-ordinates are locked onto Kal El's" my father said as I stood next to the pod which would send me to earth with Kal.

My mother kissed me on my forehead and looked at me "because of the Earth's yellow sun, you will have amazing abilities. You will do extraordinary things, Kara" "I won't fail Kal El, or you mother" I said, beginning to tear up as my mother gave me her necklace and hugged me close "I love you, Kara" she said, I turned to go into the pod. Then gave my mother one last hug, she cried into my hair then pushed me toward the pod "go!" she said urgently as I climbed into the pod and was shot away from the only home I knew was it exploded behind.

Things didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan, as Krypton exploded behind me the blast knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone, an area of space where time doesn't pass. Twenty four years I slept there and by the time I'd gotten to Earth, I was still a seven year old girl, my cousin had grown up and revealed himself to the world as Superman. He had grabbed the covering of my pod and ripped it off, looking at me curiously "Kara?" He asked me, I looked up at this man. He looked like Uncle Jor, but had Aunt Lara's eye colour.

"Kal?" I asked, he smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and he lifted me up out of the pod "how're you still seven?" He asked, I looked at him "how are you older than me?" I retorted. Kal laughed "I grew up, Kara, you were in that damn Phantom Zone for over twenty years" he told me. That was hard to take in, I'd been in the Phantom Zone for over _twenty years_?

He took me in his arms and we were suddenly flying in the sky over Earth "where are we going?" I asked, Kal smiled "to some people I know who want a child to love as their little girl" he said to me. We landed near a tall building Kal told me was a block of apartments where people in New York City lived. The family he placed me with were the Ross', they had a son named Michael James, I was renamed Michaela Jocelyn Ross 'Kayla/Kara' for short.

* * *

There was another family nearby, they were the Danvers, they had a daughter named Alex and a son named Kieran, they were like another family to me. Nina Ross understood I was different and needed to be loved like a normal girl "I know about your mom, sweetheart, you'll be safe here" she said, James Ross nodded and I looked grateful to them, my cousin?

He didn't need my protection, after all. Earth already had one hero, it didn't need another, so I just decided to try and fit in with my new family. Mike didn't like the fact I wasn't a human. So we were always arguing and almost fighting each other, I always walked off because of my superhuman strength, I would have landed him in the hospital if I'd punched him hard.

When I turned nine, Nina and James died in a car accident which Mike and I were also in. We managed to escape the crash alive and with only a few scratches, but Nina and James weren't as lucky. We were then sent to live with Edith Ross, our grandmother, Edith loved both Mike and me. She allowed me to use my powers as long as I was careful about them.

Mike and I grew up and we both passed through school easily due to our photographic memories, but Mike was always hanging around this idiot named Trevor Evans as well. Trevor and Mike were always getting in trouble and were expelled seven or eight times too. As for me? I was the good girl, straight A's and a clean record, both of us wanted to be lawyers, but Mike had been caught selling answers to a math test in College and tried to pin the blame on me. I told the Dean the truth and he expelled Mike, ensuring he never went to Harvard. I went on the transfer program and soon graduated with a distinction in Law.

* * *

Mike had turned to selling drugs and coerced me into trying to sell them, instead I left the briefcase with the drugs next to his bed in our apartment and left for a job interview instead. The interview was for Pearson Hardman and I was to be talked to by Harvey Spectre, one of New York's leading defence lawyers. I was sat in the foyer in my tight business skirt, crisp white shirt, black tie, black tights, black blazer and black heels. My soft blonde hair tied back.

"Kara Ross!" The redhead called, I looked up "that's me" I said, getting up and grabbing my messenger bag as well "I'm Donna, Mr Spectre's waiting for you" she said, I liked her. Donna had been talking to me as the other idiots were being interviewed and she was really nice to me. I walked in to see Harvey and was nervous about his reputation, but as soon as he saw me, I swear his eyes glazed over for a second as I walked in to the interview, mine did too.

I'm sure I didn't make a good impression due to my nerves, but Harvey said "you're hired, Kara" I smiled "I get called Kayla as well, Kara and Kayla's just short for my name Michaela" I said. After I left the interview, Mike and Trevor found me "what do you two want?" I demanded. Mike scowled at me "you were supposed to sell those drugs, Kara!" He snapped.

I shot him a glare "never happening, I've gotten a decent job and I'm not giving that up to sell illegal drugs, Michael!" I snarled at him, making to walk away. But Mike grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. I struggled to free myself (again, I had to hide my abilities) "you're not like us!" Trevor snarled, I glared at them. But Harvey showed up behind them.

He pulled me out of Trevor and Mike's grip and took me behind him "what do you think you're doing?" He said, dangerously soft. I knew that the two were in trouble big time. Harvey didn't know about my powers, and I wasn't going to _ever_ tell him. I wanted to fit in, be normal. But sometime or another, my powers will have to be revealed to him.

* * *

I went to work the next day and I was immediately singled out as the freaky genius kid. Kyle Durant was nicer to me than some of the other associates, I also met my overseer Louis Litt. And I sure as hell didn't like him. He reminded me of an oversized rat and he was always trying to catch me doing something wrong in his world. I walked up to Harvey's office to hand him some paperwork I'd just finished and he glanced at my nervousness "Louis trying to fire you already?" He asked me, I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah, but what've I done?" I ask, Harvey gave a small smirk "ignore the guy" he said, I grinned "he reminds me of an oversized rat" I told him and Harvey barked out a laugh "well...no one's ever had the guts to say that" he choked out, I smiled "say what?" Harvey grinned at me some more "keep that between us" he said and dismissed me to go home since I'd finished all my work (including the mountain Louis had given me). I also had a date which I called Alex over to help me pick out my outfit "I have a conference in Geneva and my flight leaves in an hour" she said as I opened mine and Mike's apartment door "I have a blind date in half an hour and I need you to help me pick out what to wear" I said with an apologetic grimace "why do you do this to me?" Alex sighed "because you're my 'sister' and you love me?" I cheekily replied as she stepped past me and through the cluttered mess on the floor of our apartment "no, Mike never cleans up" I said before she could ask the inevitable question.

Alex nodded and went straight to my room "here, you look lovely in blue" she said, handing me my favourite blue cotton dress and strappy blue denim wedge sandals "thanks, good luck in Geneva" I said as I changed and left after Alex. But as I had my date, he wasn't interested anymore when I said I was an associate lawyer to Pearson Hardman. He went off and flirted with other girls when I saw on the news a plane had malfunctioned and I was horrified when it was the one for Geneva! "D-did he just say Geneva?" I asked. I ran outside and saw the plane circling the city skyline. I took off my glasses and used my X-Ray vision to see into the plane and I saw Alex looking back at me "Alex!" I said.

* * *

I ran into an alleyway and pulled off the blazer I was wearing, I used my flight powers to soar up to the plane and I used my strength to land it in the Hudson river, I was soaked, tired and I felt a sense of adrenaline coursing through my veins. Now I understood why Kal did what he did, he did this everyday to keep our people safe from harm. People were taking photographs and videos of me, I gave a small wave and flew off back to my apartment. God, I was freezing cold and I had to get a warm shower as soon as I could. I was sitting in my pajamas and watching _Stargate: Atlantis_ on Netflix when I heard a knock at the door, I paused the episode I was watching and answered the door.

Harvey was standing there "dare I even ask how you knew where I lived?" I said, smiling "do you even have to ask?" He said, I stepped aside and wave him to come in "so, what brings my boss to my humble dump?" I ask, Harvey quirked an eyebrow at me "Mike doesn't pull his weight around here" he rolled his eyes "why doesn't that surprise me?" He said, I snorted "what you watching?" Harvey asked me, I glanced at the TV. Ironically I'd paused it on the eighth episode of the second season and one of my personal favourites "Stargate Atlantis, one of the several Sci-Fi shows I like and watch when Mike's not hogging the TV" I said, throwing myself gently back on the couch "can I?" He asked, I shrugged "be my guest" I said, handing him a beer and flicking the episode back to the beginning.

* * *

After that...I have no idea what happened. Because I wake in the morning with not a stitch of clothing on and in my bed, I try and sit up, but an arm's holding me in place. I glanced over and my sapphire eyes met Harvey's Mocha ones "okay, what happened?" I asked, everything was a blur. Harvey just wryly smirked at me "what d'you think?" He said, I blushed bright crimson as I realised I'd just slept with my boss "oh crap" I groaned in irritation, Harvey just pulled me close to him "luckily it's Saturday" he murmured in my ear, I don't know what cam over me. I just felt safe with him, but I still couldn't tell him about my powers and who had saved that plane last night.

Then I heard knocking at the door "damn it, I'll just get that" I said, getting up and scrambling for my clothes. Harvey smirked and got dressed himself "uh oh, now what did I do?" I said when I saw Alex "remember what my mom told you about you and those abilities of yours?" She asked, oh was I in trouble from both Alex and her mom later "not to use them? But Alex, you coulda died last night!" I protested, she ignored me and looked closely at me "what happened on your date?" She asked, I groaned in annoyance at the guy I had my date with "shit. The guy wasn't interested in me when I told him my job."

Alex nodded as Harvey came in "oh, really?" She smirked at me, I blushed red again "seriously, it's a blur, Alex!" I protest, Harvey smirked "Harvey Spectre" he said, shaking Alex's hand "Alex Danvers, Kara's like my sister" she said, I wasn't happy at this at all. But hey, what can you expect when you had a fling one night with your boss and then your sorta sister meets him the next day?

* * *

Well...after that awkwardness, the weekend was over and I had to go back to work. Thank god, I was gonna kill Mike at some point if I hadn't flown over the city to Harvey's block, the amount of time I had to spend with the Associates drove me insane as well. Not to mention the fact that almost every guy in the firm had a crush on me and I had to work in Harvey or Jessica's office to get some damned peace. But preferably, I was in Harvey's office when Donna was around, the woman was a fierce guard dog.

Katrina learned that the hard way when she saw me working in Harvey's office and came in while Donna was gone, I looked up and knew this woman had just began her own funeral, Winn Schott (one of my close friends in IT and he also worked with CatCo) looked like he was gonna burst out laughing at Katrina's face when Donna came back and told her to back off from me in typical Donna fashion.

I caught Winn leaving and told him "Winn, I gotta show you something" I took him to the roof and dropped myself off the edge "KARA!" He yelled and was shocked when I flew up and landed behind him "you're...you're?" He stammered, I nodded "yeah" I panted, grinning wildly at him.


End file.
